A number of ablation treatments have been used to treat tumors and other tissue in the body. In some cases, for example, ablation therapy may be used to treat tumors (e.g., tumors that are not responsive to chemotherapy or other treatment techniques). An example is primary liver cancer or hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC), which is an aggressive neoplasm that may not respond well to intravenous chemotherapy.
The choice of treatment for cancers such as HCC normally depends on severity of underlying liver disease, size and number of lesions, location of lesions, ability to detect them with MRI, non-contrast or contrast CT, or ultrasound, and local expertise. Conventionally, physicians have targeted tumor tissue with heat by radiofrequency (RF) ablation, microwave ablation, or combined heating with coadministration of drug-containing liposomes, used cryoablation to freeze tumor tissue, or used hepatic arterial drug infusion, bland arterial embolization, chemotherapy combined with arterial embolization, selective internal radioembolization using radioactive labeled iodized oil or radioactive microspheres as the embolic agent, external beam radiation therapy, or direct injection of a single agent (e.g., ethanol, acetic acid, hydrochloric acid, hot saline, or sodium hydroxide) to ablate tumor tissue.